The Smell of Coffee: First Date Part I
by SwaggSoMean
Summary: Our favorite vampire Godric has a date with his new friend Sean, how will the night turn out? Another crappy summary cause I'm packing for my Senior Trip, but the story is kickass! Slash GodricxOC, things will get steamy soon, iPromise ; Read & Review!


The Smell of Coffee: First Date Part I

iDo not own True Blood, if iDid Godric, Eric & Jason would be naked 24/7!

Lets get it!

* * *

_Sean's POV_

"Mom I'm home!" I raced through my living room jumping to avoid the ottoman, the blinds were open allowing small rays of the withering sun to creep in & light up the ruby red room. "Hey sweetie! Do you know what you want for dinner" I heard my mom call, but I was already up the stairs, kicking my shoes off. "Nothing, I'm gonna go out tonight if that's ok!" I slung my backpack down & got my new outfit outta the closet, thank God I ironed the night before. Damn Speech practice, always holding me up, it was already 6:45 & I was still in my damn school clothes! "Yeah that's fine!" I heard my mom call back as I flew in the bathroom to start the shower up, I grabbed my toothbrush as I turned up the music on my Mac, one of my favorite songs was on, Sitting Home by Total, a classic, perfect to get ready to.

I let my mind wander as I yanked off my clothes "What if everything goes wrong? What if I make a complete ass outta myself!" I shook the thoughts from my head as I entered the already steaming shower, my towel draped over the top. "Quit being stupid" I spoke to myself, I made sure to close the sea themed shower curtain so I wouldn't fall & break my neck getting out, wouldn't that be a great excuse for not showing up! I took the bar of soap into my hands along with the scrub thing that looked like a space flower or something, I always forget what it's called, but I love using it. I began to soap myself up listening to the new song that began to blare from my laptop's speaker.

"He's probably gonna be bored out of his mind…this movie will probably be so stupid to him!" there goes my ever so helpful negative thoughts again, "I mean he's a centuries old _vampire_, Freddy doesn't have shit on him!" I rolled my eyes, why the hell was I being so weird, were friends! Well maybe a little more than just friends…best friends maybe. Maybe that's to fast, but he's so cool and smart and interesting…and cute. My mind froze on that last word, "Does he think of me that way?" I was talking to myself again "Just relax" I spoke again "be you, he likes you for you." I leaned back into the white shower wall & let the suds run off my brown skin along with all my thoughts.

* * *

I took a look in the mirror one last time making sure my outfit was perfect, I really outdid myself if I do say so, this outfit was kickass! I had on a black blazer with gold chains on the shoulder, beneath that a white shirt with splashes of gold all over it leading down to some white skinny & these awesome Nike Dunks I picked up from Journeys with gold checks that sparkled.

"Here" I turned to face my mom, her hair in a colorful head wrap, "you left your keys in the door…again." She hated when I did that cause I always promised here I wouldn't do it again, "Sorry, thanks" I took them from here & put them in the pocket of my blazer. She looked me up & down "You look nice, who are you going out with tonight?" she spoke as she walked to the other side of me. "He's new you don't know him" she nodded as I made sure my belt was straight.

"Well ok, just be good & be careful" she spoke as she made her way to the hall "and don't go out there runnin your mouth to any…" I stopped her right there, "Momma, ok! You say this every time, not all vampires are bad!" she threw her hands up "I know, I know, and you know I have nothing against them, but you know how some of them are & not only them other people to." I grabbed her shoulder, "I promise, I will be on my very best behavior, ok" I gave her a peck on the cheek as I heard the tune of our doorbell.

* * *

I took a deep breath as I headed towards the door, "This is it…here we go" I cleared my head & released the breath as I opened the door. Godric looked at me & smiled, his gorgeous teeth whiter than his pale skin, God…he looked awesome. He had on this amazing asymmetrical jacket that I recognized from Urban Outfitters, a pair of dark jeans that fit him perfectly, a pair of Chucks, always a plus & a shirt that read Carpe Noctum that hugged his chest, how fitting.

I looked him up & down, "Wow…you look…great!" "Thank you" he smiled, "you look great to", "AHHH, he thinks I look great!" I was in my own little world again. "Umm…May I come in?" he asked blinking those pretty blue eyes. I stood there like an idiot for what felt like a week before I realized he was still standing on the porch. "Oh, yeah, sure!" I moved out of the way as he came in & closed the door behind him, "I cant take all the credit, my friend Sookie was the one who convinced me into a wardrobe update" he spoke, whoever you are Sookie, thank you, thank you forever & ever & ever.

"Well you look awesome, I like the shirt" I smiled at him, he looked down at it "I must admit, it's my favorite so far." We stood there for a second just kinda looking at each other, until "SEAN! Are you still here!", dammit. "Your mother?" he asked, but I'm sure he already knew, "Uh…yeah, we can just go…" I turned towards the door, "No, no, I would like to meet her" he spoke as he turned towards the steps, her footsteps closing in, I smacked my hand to my head, great.

My mom smiled as she spotted me & my friend in the living room, "Hello!" she beamed at him "I'm Janet, Sean's mom" she held her hand out, Godric shook it flashing his own smile. "It's a pleasure, Godric", he let her hand loose, "Oh, that's different, are you from America?" Kill me. Kill me please. "No mam, I'm originally from Rome, I came to America some time ago." "So well mannered" she smiled "So what do you two have planned tonight?" she asked making her way into the kitchen, I sighed "We're going to the movies." "Oh! To see what?" I flailed my arms in the air like an 8 year old, I hated when she did this, "Momma! Were gonna be late, it's already 7:10!" I heard Godric giggling beside me, I shook my head at him, "Oh ok! It was nice meeting you Godric!" I began to lead him to the door as he called a thanks to her.

* * *

_Godric's POV_

Sean was nervous, I could sense it all over him, more so in the car, "I didn't know you could drive, your car is really nice." "Thank you, it was a gift from an old friend" Eric wouldn't like being called anything else but my child, but Sean wasn't fully aware of my past, to be honest he doesn't even have the scraps to form a clue. His mouth dropped at my statement as he eyed the inside of the machine, "Wow a gift? Wish I had friends that gave me Ford Fusions, lucky." Material things didn't mean much to me, receiving gifts from the ones I care for is a different matter however.

* * *

_Godric's POV_

We made our way to the inside of the movie theater, the place reeked of oil, salt, popcorn & loads of other smells, some I don't care to know the story behind. I looked around at all the people, children running around on the orange tiled floor, all looking so lively, it's amazing what the name of a day can do to the spirits of people. "Our lines over there" Sean pointed balancing his candy & pop, I couldn't help but smirk as he caught the box of candy before it slipped from the top of the drink.

We made our way over to the people waiting to be let in, it was pretty lengthy, but then again this movie was new. "Hey, thanks for buying the tickets & food & stuff, ya didn't have to ya know" he looked at me a drop of soda hanging from his bottom lip, "What kind of date would I be if I let you pay?" I smiled at him, if he could blush his brown skin would be all red by now. I saw him look past me & make a face, "Don't look now, but I think were being talked about", a row across from us there was an elderly woman, to humans at least.

"Why do ten thousand year old people go to see scary movies" Sean rolled his eyes, "She's 78 actually & I have to say I agree, cant be to helpful especially for her pacemaker." Sean's eyes widen a little, "Wow, you can tell all that" I nodded, "Vampires have much higher senses than humans, I could here the tick of it from outside, it's a helpful trait, not really all that great here though." I scrunched my nose a little, we were near the bathroom, whoever would commit such acts in a public bathroom is disgusting. Sean giggled, but it quickly faded to a annoyance "Ok, is she gonna stare the whole time?" I could feel the old woman's eyes on us.

"I've grown used to it" I knew Sean wouldn't let it go as easy, "Well still it's rude" he opened his candy & popped a piece in his mouth, orange flavored. I saw his head lift up & I knew then he was thinking of something, "Oh my God, I just had an idea…flash her your fangs!" now I remember why I don't miss actually being seventeen, of course things were much different when I was. "No" I looked forward avoiding eye contact, "C'mon, it would be so funny! You know you want to" I shook my head no, if she caused a scene & other people noticed I'm almost positive we would be escorted out.

Sean quickly dropped the thought as we finally made it to the person taking the tickets, we handed them to him. "Ok, Nightmare on Elm Street, your in theater 7 on the left" he handed us the remains of the tickets as he directed us to the theater. "C'mon! I cant wait! This movie is gonna be so good!" I felt the warmth of his hand tugging on mine as we quickly made our way to the movie, I turned my head to see the old woman shaking her head at us. Sean walked into the entrance of the dark theater, I lingered at the entrance, the old woman making her way slowly down, she stopped & made a face, what the hell, I opened my mouth & let my fangs pop out.

The old woman gasped & quickly turned to the man at the ticket booth asking for an exchange. Wow, this child was having quite an influence on me after all, I walked into the movie theater, grinning to myself.

* * *

iHope everyone's ready for a taste *hint,hint* of Godi & Sean's first physical interaction cause it's coming up

P.S.-No biting involved...yet ;)

Ok this one is a little lengthy, which is a good thing :D So I'm making it a two part, yay for Two-Shots! :D And as always Read & Review, please don't burn me with flames, i Fangs ;)


End file.
